Honey Parker (Attack of the 50 Foot Woman 1958)
Honey Parker (Yvette Vickers) is the evil floozy and secondary antagonist in the 1958 film, "Attack of the 50 Foot Woman". Honey is the town floozy and the latest mistress/girlfriend of Harry Archer (William Hudson). Harry's wife, Nancy Archer (Allison Hayes) has been exposed to radiation from an alien spaceship. She is later found delirious on the top of the roof of her pool house. She is sedated by her physician, Dr. Cushing (Roy Gordon). Harry and Honey discuss how they can push her over the edge of sanity, so that he can inherit the Star of India diamond, along with the rest of her millions. Eventually, Harry is egged on by Honey, and the two plan to inject Nancy with a lethal dose of her sedative. However, when Harry sneaks up to her room, he discovers that she has grown into a giant 50 foot woman. Cushing and Dr. Heinrich Von Loeb (Otto Waldis), a specialist he has called in, don't know how to treat her. They restrain her and heavily sedate Nancy while waiting for the authorities. Honey is a local barfly, and spends her time dancing or trying to hustle money out of Harry. She is conniving and continually pushes Harry to commit murder in order for them to be alone. The blonde beauty wears slinky dresses in the film, and she and Harry flaunt the extramarital affair out in public. Meanwhile, Nancy awakens and breaks free of her restraints. She goes into town and tears off the roof of Tony's Bar and Grill to get Harry. While looking in the building, she notices that Honey has taken refuge under a table. Nancy drops some roof debris on the table that her rival is hiding under, and Honey screams in terror. Finally, Nancy drops a large ceiling beam on the table, and it crushes her. As men in the bar struggle to uncover the debris, they notice that the blow has killed the lovely Honey. Her lifeless body is shown, and Nancy then grabs Harry with her gigantic hands and abducts him. Trivia *Yvette Vickers, who was crowned Playboy's July 1959 "Playmate of the Month". She was found dead in her house in 2011. Yvette had become a recluse, and her decomposing body was found by a neighbor after he noticed that the letters in her mailbox were yellowing by age. The body had appeared to have been laying there for up to a year. *Cristi Conaway played the role of Honey Parker in the 1993 HBO made for TV remake, in "The Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman". *Tammy Parks played Betty, the rival centerfold model in the 1995 film, Attack of the 60 Foot Centerfold. This is the equivalent part to Honey Parker in this remake of the 1958 film. *Olivia Alexander played Brittany Andrews, the rival cheerleader in the 1995 film, "Attack of the 50 Foot Cheerleader. This is the equivalent part to Honey Parker in the remake of the 1958 film. Gallery screenshot_2738.png screenshot_2709.png screenshot_2710.png screenshot_2711.png screenshot_2712.png 0de68ad922a34a34e27d78de325bcc58.jpg screenshot_2713.png screenshot_2714.png screenshot_2732.png screenshot_2733.png screenshot_2734.png screenshot_2731.png screenshot_2715.png screenshot_2716.png screenshot_2735.png screenshot_2736.png screenshot_2739.png screenshot_2717.png screenshot_2719.png screenshot_2720.png screenshot_2721.png screenshot_2722.png screenshot_2723.png screenshot_2724.png screenshot_2725.png screenshot_2726.png screenshot_2727.png screenshot_2728.png screenshot_2729.png screenshot_2730.png screenshot_2737.png Category:1950s Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gold Digger Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Nail Polish Category:Smoker Category:Demise: Body Crushed Category:Fate: Deceased